Divergent truth or dare Time!
by DivergentDancer
Summary: join the cast of divergent and possibly a few others to play truth or dare. Sorry I suck at summarys. is a lot better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1 Im pregnant

_**A/N- Right this is my first ever fanfiction and it is terrible im sorry. I need more dares too so I would love it if you suggested any. Again I am sorry at how rubbish his is I did it in about four minutes so it sucks. and yeah I know this 'truth or dare' milarcky is wayyyy too overused but I love reading them and I hope you do too.**_

TRIS POV-

I am not sure how it happened but somehow I am sitting on the floor in a circle with Christina, Will, Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, Lynn and Peter-_Peter-_ about to play Candor or Dauntless. God why the hell did I say yes?

"I'm first, I'm first!" Christina all but shouted. Well _someone_ was excited.

"Tris!" Shoot. "Truth or dare?"

"Ummmm… Dare?"

"Great, I dare you to phone up Calob-whatever his name is-"

"Caleb" I remind her.

"Right _Caleb_. Anyway, Phone him up and tell him your pregnant"

"Ok" I say trying (and failing) to look nonchalant about the whole thing. I whip out my phone and punch his number in.

"Speaker Phone!" Christina squealed.

I shoot her a glare but press speaker phone anyway.

"Hello, this is Caleb Prior speaking. How may I help you?" I look across the room to see Tobias grinning his head off.

"Hey Caleb, just phoned to tell you, I am pregnant!" I scream in a Christina-like voice

"What?! I am going to kill him! PASS ME ONTO THE LITTLE B%*^&%!"  
I calmly pass the phone over to Uriah, who stares at me like I just sprouted a third eye. Tobias just sits across the room with his mouth hanging open. I rest the phone in between my head and shoulder and proceed to wrestle with Uriah.

I pin him to the floor and put the phone to his ear. He gulped.

"Um… Hello?"  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SISTER?"  
"Um… well… you know how the world works…?" god Uriah is an idiot.

"YOU PROSTITUTED MY SISTER!" Caleb yells. "RIGHT THAT IS IT! IM COMING ROUND TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!"  
I grinned.

"Ho Hey" I scream. The rest scream in unison "Ho Hey"-The victory shout of dauntless.


	2. Chapter 2 cinnamon challenge!

**So just going to say I love all the people who gave me support, reviewed, favorited or followed. I had no idea what I was going to do for the next dare so I had to go for a slightly overused one yeat I think some people overlook it. Please submit any dares and/or characters you want me to add in. The first half is in Uriah's P.O.V the next half is in Zekes.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Uriah's P.O.V

"TRIS!" I hear someone shout.

"And that will be my brother…" I hear Tris mutter.

All of a sudden a boy-I am guessing Tris's brother- bursts through the door "TRIS…" He growls. "WHO IN HELL…"

Everyone turned round to point at me. Tris's brother turns slowly towards me. I quickly point at the nearest person to me.

"OW" I scream. I turn round to see Christina biting down hard on my finger. Obviously I pointed at her then.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?!" He screams before lunging at me. I scream like a little girl caught off guard by his abruptness.

We started to wrestle him; spurred on by anger. Me; about to wet myself.

All of a sudden a weight was lifted off of my chest and I looked up to see Tris pull him away.

"Man, you don't want to get on the wrong side of the Priors" Zeke laughs. I glare at him.

Tris was sitting in the corner soothing her brother whilst I caught my breath.

"Okay" says Tris sitting down next to Four. "Caleb says he won't kill Uriah _if _he plays too"

"Okay" I say happily. At least I'm not going to get my head ripped of today.

"Right. It's my go" says Tris. "Um Zeke. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! I am no Pansy cake." He scoffs.

"Hey, you said it! Pansy cake is coming back" I shout.

"Noooo" everyone groans in unison.

"No, just no Uriah." Says Tris. "But anyhoo. Zeke I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge."

DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNN. Sorry sound effects in my head. Got to get them checked out by the doctor.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Zeke' POV.

"Okay…" I hear myself say as Uriah darts to the kitchen to get the cinnamon and places it in front of me. I look down to see a heap of cinnamon on one of the biggest spoons I have ever seen. I am dead.

I gulp nervously and raise the spoon to eye level before plunging it into my mouth.

Argh! My eyes are burning as I try to keep it in fanning my face furiously. My eyes watering. Suddenly I couldn't keep it in anymore and It all came out in a dull orange cloud.

"Argh!" I say out loud this time. I lay down on the floor collecting my breath. "Water… Need water…."

Everyone just keeps on laughing as I sit on the floor about to die-okay slight exaggeration- But still!

All of a sudden I feel bile rise up my throat and I rush to the bathroom…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

**Awww… Poor Zeke but Yay second chapter! Also just want to say I have never done the cinnamon challenge but I blackmailed my friend into it and she had to basically drink milk for the rest of the day-she had a bowl full. Anyway- I decided that this was going to take place a year after the war (and there wasn't even a war) so will is alive! YAY! But I think him and Christina won't be together… Yet.  
**


	3. chapter 3

**Hey, there. This is just going to be a quick A/N to apologize for not updating I set a one-a-night update. :/ So sorry and enjoy! Oh and I'm sorry for the shortness.**

Peter POV

Zeke comes stumbling through clutching his throat.

"Okay… Lynn Candor or Dauntless?" he asks his throats sounding like a dying hyena.

"Dar- wait…What?" she asks, confused.

"Candor or Dauntless?" he says simply. "Y'know because Candor tells the truth…and dauntless are daring… C'mon, it'll catch on!"

"huh, right whatever. Dare…or Dauntless is it?" Lynn says dismissing Zeke with a wave of her hand.

"Yep that's right" he says happily. "I dare you to… go and propose to Eric" He says squealing like a little girl. Hmmm, good opportunity to make fun of him right there.

"Oh my gawd that is just amaz-balls, we should get together over a skinny latte sometime!" I call out with a stereotypical spoilt brat voice.

Zeke turns tomato red and just ignores me and as I look around the circle I can see people biting back laughter.

"eugh! Ok…I guess I'll do it." Lynn says with a grimace. "Who's coming with me?"

"Me! Me! ME!" I scream.

"Now who is girly, huh?" says Zeke in a wry voice.

"Shut up!" I say scrambling to my feet following Lynn out the door.

**Ohhhh…. Cliffhanger! Whats going to happen next? Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I am off ill from school today because of this massive flu that is going round that came from France. And a third of the school is off ill because of it. My head is throbbing and I am going to kill my dogs for barking soon. So yeah enjoy! Oh and thanks ****Brooklyn519 and divergentlover21 for the idea for this chapter I didn't realize that's what I was thinking when I wrote chapter 3! Also thanks for another idea divergentdandelion, Its much appreciated. I will probably have the next chapter up tonight.**

Lynn's POV

I walk swiftly from the room before another double-crossing toad decides to tag along.

I stomp down the corridors towards the pit. Sensing Peter following me and I speed up. I just need to get this over with.

I look across the Pit and see Eric standing alone feeling sorry for himself. I march towards him and get down on one knee.

"Eric-what-ever-your-last-name-is will you marry me." I say in a rush.

Everyone turns to stare and Eric gulps nervously, eyes wide.

"Oh my gosh… this is really happening! Yes of course I will!"

_What?!_

"NOOOOOO!" I hear Peter yell. Before he punches him in the face and knocks him out. He then turns round to face me and smashes his lips into mine…

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOX

Christina's POV

Lynn comes stomping into the room, scowling.

"Where's Peter?" asks Will.

"Infirmary" she snaps. And everyone knows not to question this. "Now let's get this show on the road…"

**So… what do you think happened to Peter? Do you think Lynn and Peter would be a good ship? As always please R&R. and any ideas are much appreciated and make me write faster!**


End file.
